1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure and a connector casing structure in which a fitting position just before the fitting of a connector disposed in a connector casing is corrected easily so that the fitting of the connector can be made easily and securely.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 64-27982 is shown in FIG. 16 as a conventional example of the connector structure related to the present invention.
Ring-shaped spring members 62 and flange portions 63 are provided in the outer circumference of a connector 61. The ring-shaped spring members 62 and the flange portions 63 are put into a groove 65 provided in an opening portion 64 so that the connector 61 is attached to the opening portion 64.
The position of the connector 61 is corrected in an X direction (which is a direction horizontally perpendicular to a fitting direction of the connector) and in a Y direction (which is a direction vertically perpendicular to the fitting direction of the connector) by the springing effect of the spring members 62 relative to a partner connector (not shown) to be fitted to the connector 61, so that the connector 61 and the partner connector are fitted to each other.
A connector casing structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 1-142345 is shown in FIG. 17 as a conventional example of the connector casing structure related to the present invention. Each of the connector structures used herein is the connector structure shown in FIG. 16.
A plurality of connectors 69 are fixed to a connector casing 66 attached to an instrument panel (not shown). Guide claws 68 are provided in the circumference of the connector casing 66.
A plurality of partner connectors 69' are fixed to a connector casing 67 attached to a body (not shown).
When the instrument panel is attached to the body, the guide claws 68 of the connector casing 66 guide the partner connector casing 67 to fit the connectors of the two connector casings to each other just before the fitting of the connectors.
The aforementioned technique however has the following problems:
(A) Because the connector 61 is made movable in the X and Y directions relative to the partner connector by the springing effect of the spring members 62 but is not made movable in a Z direction (which is the fitting direction of the connector), the fitting of the connectors of the two connector casings may be insufficient so that failure in contact between terminals in the two connector casings may occur; PA1 (B) Because the connector casing 66 has the X- and Y-direction guiding functions provided by the guide claws 68 but the body of the connector casing 66 is not movable in any of the X, Y and Z directions, the connectors in the two connector casings may be insufficiently fitted to each other in normal positions even in the case where the two connector casings are guided to be fitted to each other by the guide claws 68 when there is relative displacement between the positions of attachment of the two connector casings; and so on.